1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a polyamic acid composition, a production method thereof, a polyimide resin, a semiconductive member and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic systems are apparatus for obtaining an image by first forming an electric charge on a photosensitive body, after forming a latent electrostatic image by irradiation with a laser beam based on a modulated image signal, then developing the latent electrostatic image with a charged toner into a toner image, and finally transferring the toner image, directly, or indirectly via an intermediate transfer body, onto a recording medium such as paper.
In apparatuses that use the above intermediate transfer method, which is a method wherein a toner image formed on the photosensitive body is primary-transferred onto an intermediate transfer body and then secondary-transferred onto a recording medium such as paper, a belt has been proposed as the intermediate transfer body having a thermoplastic resin such as polyvinylidene fluoride, polycarbonate, a blend of polycarbonate and an ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene copolymer, or the like, and with a conductive agent such as carbon black dispersed therein.
An intermediate transfer body having a polyimide resin and containing carbon black dispersed therein as conductive material has also been proposed.
Also known is a method of using a conductive polymer such as polyaniline as a conductive material for making a polyimide resin-molded article conductive (where “conductive” is defined as having a volumetric resistivity of ca. 108 to 1013 Ωcm, the same shall apply hereinafter). Conductive polymers such as polyaniline are easily soluble or dispersible in polyimide varnish, and thus, are advantageous in that it is possible to give a molded article a particular resistance, and to reduce fluctuations in resistance.